


Adrift

by AggressivelySocial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mer!Fareeha, Sirens really, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressivelySocial/pseuds/AggressivelySocial
Summary: Angela waited for hours for a rescue that would never come adrift in a cold emotionless sea. On the verge of death hallucinations and a beautiful mermaid plague and guide her to her end.This is the only thing I have ever written but it think its p good???





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never written anything before in my life. But I noticed Pharmercy way really lacking and I wanted to help.  
> Lemme know if there are mistakes. Ty for reading <3

Somewhere in the Mediterranean-  
Cerulean ocean stretched for miles, no ships, boats, land or even birds.The opposite of a  
desert, but the same lonely feeling. This far out there were no large waves to crash on beaches,  
just soft lapping ones basking in the sun. Up on the surface a small dot made disturbances in  
the water as it driffed farther away from its entry point into the water. Fareeha had been  
watching it for hours now, just below the surface. She scared sharks, dolphins and other such  
creatures away with her presence. A few braver ones tried their luck but didn’t make it far. 

This human floating on the edge of her world was her’s to play with and her’s alone. The hulking  
mass that had birthed her long sailed past. Briefly the siren considered commanding a pod of  
dolphin to return the human but abandoned the thought out of morbid curiosity. Shipwrecks  
were no longer common so it had been eons since she had seen a human. She could eat it, or  
play with it, but something stopped her. Something wanted her to see what would happen if she  
just got close. No to kill, but to observe.  
___ 

Angela knew her time in this world was coming to a close and bitterly accepted it. She had been  
treading water for hours now. In her mind she listed off her symptoms: Dehydration, nausea,  
headaches and... hallucinations. It was a nice feature of the human mind, providing those on  
their way out after such a fuss a companion to pass their last moments with. Oh what a beautiful  
one her mind conjured. Dark jet hair, bronzed skin, warm comforting eyes.... 

And an iridescent blue mermaids tail. Yes, Angela's mind knew what she liked. 

"Well," she thought aloud "I always did find mermaids fascinating." The jet haired  
hallucination tilted her head and smiled softly. The mermaid was close enough to touch, Angela  
reached her hand out to caress her companion whose face was mere inches from hers and just  
above the water. When her hand met soft, wet very warm and very human skin a jolt ran  
through her. This was... not correct. The mermaid held her hand in place and leaned into the  
touch. 

This was most certainly not correct. 

"What-" Angela said. The tail might have been a hallucination but her rescue had finally  
come.  
"Wait, please, help me" Her voice was dry and cracked. It sounded pathetic to even her  
ears. Angela locked eyes with her rescuer and clung to them, every fiber of her screaming to  
survive and they clung back. Angela was pulled deep under water. 

Shit 

\---- 

The swim back to her caves took longer than it would have normally. Something that has not  
changed since she last had contact with humans is their need for air. In fairness sake, it had  
been a while and Fareeha never had to think about switching from water to air. 

The sudden panic in the human’s eyes was fresh in her mind, never lost to the ages.. It had  
never been on a human females face before, always a male. It’s struggle for air ignited an  
instinctual piece of the siren as she pulled the human deeper into the depths, into the currents.  
She could read the waves of panic and confusion coming from the human’s mind. The ping of  
betrayal that laid under the others is what snapped her out of her frenzy. 

Betrayal implied previous trust. She never had anyone trust her, siren or human. The muscles in  
Fareeha’s body burned as she sped to break the water’s surface as the human stopped  
struggling


	2. Chapter Two

The dull throbbing ache from head to toe registered before Angela could open her eyes. She   
needed water desperately. Every inch was soaked on her body yet crusty and dry at the same   
time. Her body’s cries for water were momentarily usurped when she did open her eyes and   
faced with the reality of what happened. The mermaid and the subsequent drowning. Looking   
around as she pushed herself off the ground she did not see it, or much of anything. The dank   
rock cave she sat in was empty, only the echoed dripping of water and her breathing kept her   
company. 

There was an opening to the cave twenty or so feet away. To get to it Angela would have to   
swim to it through dark waters. Remembering the hours she had just spent struggling, a swift   
shake of the head decided against the notion. 

“The fuck am I supposed to do?” She said to no one as she dejectedly sat back down.   
She was still alive, not drowned or eaten. Maybe the mermaid was to be trusted. She could try   
calling out to it, after all what other choice did she have? Sit in an empty cave till dehydration   
took her? No, best to at least try. 

“Help!” Angela horsley yelled hands cupped around her mouth. “Please! Help!” After a   
few seconds of nothing she heard it. The swoosh of water being cut through and the trickle of   
something breaking its surface. 

\---- 

Fareeha hand been in the shallows looking for drifting coconuts when she heard the human   
female scream. Abandoning the coconuts in a panic she raced back to the caves. What could   
have gotten to the human in there? Nothing would dare go near it for sure, she marked it   
enough and most creatures in the area knew better anyway.   
Once in the cave’s water she saw nothing and reached out the human’s mind. Desperation   
flooded the siren’s consciousness making her pause for a moment blinking. Swimming up the   
edge where she had left the human she saw it unharmed but startled. 

“What happened? Did something attack you?” Fareeha said as she reached out a   
webbed hand. The human scuttled backwards only a foot before hitting the cave wall. Obviously   
still afraid then. With her eyes downcast and pulling the fins on her ears and spine to her body,   
the siren did her best to appear non-threatening. Slowly, the human relaxed and Fareeha looked   
to her again. 

“Ah, um, no I-I just- well you see I need water” Fareeha raised an eyebrow and the   
human glanced down at the water surrounding her frowning. 

“No, I can’t drink sea water, it has the opposite effect I want…. Do- I- Wait what do you   
drin- Wait, I’m sorry I just really need fresh water. It’s been a few- well more than a f-” The   
human cut herself off once again when she saw Fareeha still with the same expression. 

“Well, what? Why are you looking at me like that… please stop…” she trailed off softly. 

“I did not consider that you would not drink sea water. Though I should have gathered   
that in my previous dealings with humans.” The siren rubbed the webbing in her ear fins   
absent-mindedly. 

“This raises… issues. Though I do believe I have a solution to it. It would require more   
travel” Which each word the human’s look grew more cautious. Fareeha probed the human’s   
mind again -really she should just leave the connect open for how well she could read her- and   
found her nervous, no doubt from her trying to drown it earlier. 

“Oh, ah” The siren had the decency to look abashed “ About that, I may have forgotten   
human’s cannot switch from air to water. I… I apologize.” Fareeha swished her tail in the water   
looking anywhere but at the human. 

“Its okay? Well, I mean don’t do it again not like that kind of okay but like it is okay that I   
understand, its got to be hard to remember that kind of stuff when you do-” The human cut   
herself off again at the amused look on the siren’s face. Embarrassment and awe rolled off the   
human’s mind and Fareeha preened just slightly. This will be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Ill post more soon. This is really like a "just for fun" kinda thing so Ill post stuff as soon as I get it donezo


End file.
